<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take a shower by canlloveyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763643">take a shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou'>canlloveyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed III, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是CH，海参双性警告！！！<br/>去年北京slo与cp25的本，解禁了拿来混一波更。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海尔森是在闷热里醒来的。毋庸置疑，即便只是初夏，今晚也热的难得一见，就算把窗户都打开，也不会有一丝清凉的风透入屋内。他蹬掉薄毯，爬起来去隔壁房间晃了一圈。很显然，康纳还没有回来。也许今晚他不会回来了。今晚是孩子们的狂欢夜——为了庆祝高中毕业，如果你平时循规蹈矩，有朝一日可以公开狂欢，你也恨不能彻夜不归，更何况海尔森甚至提前许诺了，允许康纳这次夜不归宿。这孩子只是眨眨眼，就穿好衣服迫不及待地出门了——搞不好这会是他的破处之夜，考虑到同一个街区的艾芙琳与康纳形影不离，海尔森的好儿子说不定今晚真的会发起攻势。<br/>海尔森对此没什么意见……只要……他们别惹祸。<br/>叹了口气打开了灯和空调，海尔森又在床上躺了一会儿，刷了会儿手机。屋内渐渐凉爽起来，还是空调能拯救世界。有那么一阵子他侧耳听着动静，希望康纳这个时候能突然回家来，但是没有，客厅寂静无声。这是两年来第一次，他一个人在家度过一整夜。<br/>然后他想起自己睡出的一身汗，恐怕睡前那次澡算是白洗了。左右是睡不着，他索性爬起来准备去浴室冲个澡。</p><p>两年前海尔森收到了一个邮件，里面非常简略地告诉他，卡涅齐欧女士因为车祸去世了，询问他是否愿意来参加葬礼。署名是康纳。海尔森走出办公室，到天台上抽了两根烟，然后回复邮件，表示会参加葬礼。<br/>等到他赶到前妻的葬礼现场，这才惊愕地发现，署名里的“康纳”是他和卡涅齐欧的儿子，一场不幸但热烈的婚姻的产物。齐欧在婚姻破裂后远走他乡，从未与他联系过，海尔森打死都想不到她那时候已经怀孕了。<br/>很显然，如果他不回复邮件或者拒绝参加葬礼，他的儿子就会放弃和他联系。幸运的是，海尔森旧情难忘，而且碰巧很有时间。<br/>意识到康纳还在上中学，齐欧也并没有留下很多积蓄时，海尔森立刻表示会承担抚养责任，并把康纳带回了波士顿，办好了转学手续。这个寡言少语的深色皮肤少年，就这样作为一个半路杀出来的儿子跟海尔森回了家。<br/>两年了，海尔森渐渐习惯了和儿子在一起的生活。康纳寡言且倔强，漠然且善良。他会在早上早早起来给自己和父亲做好丰盛的早餐，让海尔森彻底告别了在路边买个热狗就去上班的生活。中午他在学校顾不上海尔森，但是周末就会跑去公司送午饭。晚上也是他来做晚饭，基本不给海尔森吃外卖和微波炉食物的机会。更有甚者，他还会给海尔森热一杯睡前牛奶，然后掐着腰监督父亲喝下去。很显然，这都是齐欧照顾孩子的办法，被这孩子一样不差的搬到了父亲身上。这种奇妙的角色反转让海尔森又好笑又欣慰，又觉得一丝心酸。康纳成熟的太早了，他本该在一个幸福的家庭里无忧无虑的长大，现在却变成了一个没有妈妈，不得不仰仗陌生的爸爸的孩子。这个孩子在努力的适应新生活，海尔森唯一能做的就是陪着他一起。<br/>渐渐地，父子俩的气氛就变了。从一开始互相沉默不语，没话找话，到一起喝啤酒看球赛，互相讥讽。一切都走上了正轨，他们越来越像一对正常的父子了。做父亲的渐渐了解到孩子的爱好与口味，而孩子也逐渐融入了新生活。康纳在学校与街区有了新的朋友，而海尔森也学会了与其他家长一样，在儿子的朋友们上门拜访时拿出早就准备好的零食，说一句“去房间玩吧”。这实在算个伟大的进步，尤其是对海尔森这种几乎没有体验过家庭生活的人而言。<br/>康纳在一天天长大。尽管错过了儿子大部分的成长经历，但海尔森依然为男孩的成长而惊叹。康纳越长越高，越长越壮，逐渐的像头熊一样晃来晃去。这孩子也不知道怎么回事，胸肌跟吹了气一样膨胀，腰身倒是窄的叫人怜爱，深色皮肤性感充满活力。偏偏他对自己的魅力完全不自知，整天摆着一张无辜纯情的脸，认认真真地拒绝着每一个勇于出手的女孩——或者男孩。<br/>海尔森也确实能清晰地意识到，儿子长大了，尤其是在儿子屋里翻出几本色情杂志后……嗯……很显然，儿子钟情于黑色直发，那几页都快被翻烂了。自然了，对于儿子屋里的垃圾桶偶然出现的纸团，又或者是儿子在浴室里洗了太久的澡，海尔森也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，绝口不提。<br/>只是有些时候，当他意识到自己有多么喜欢儿子那具身体，以至于同样会洗过长的澡时，就未免有些太过了。<br/>但是暗藏的欲望又有什么关系呢？海尔森不会试图实现它们。</p><p>打开沐浴蓬头后，海尔森懒洋洋地淋在温热的水里。他洗澡总是喜欢用半热不凉的温水，康纳就不一样，喜欢用过热的水。每次康纳从浴室出来，都是伴着一股白色的水蒸气。他只在下半身裹着浴巾，上半身被热水浇的透出些红，浑身洋溢着热气，没擦干净的头发还在滴水，晃着结实的小腿，光脚踩在地上，因为被热水浇透了而睡意连绵，眼神迷离……<br/>看在上帝的份上啊，海尔森恼怒地握住自己的勃起，和康纳住在一起有时还真是一种甜蜜的折磨。<br/>他摸了自己一会儿，却全然不尽兴， 郁郁地盯了墙上的瓷砖一会儿，手到底是往藏在腿间的雌穴去了。<br/>这是他的秘密，一个隐瞒了一生的秘密。尽管家里人对待他一切如常，但是他从小就知道自己跟别人不一样。除了父母，知道他天生异常的也不过是伯奇和齐欧，还有一些永远不会知道他真实姓名的男人——露水情缘，一夜欢好，他不介意敞开双腿，反正第二天也是要各奔东西的。<br/>尽管从未因此觉得耻辱，但毕竟不是什么光荣的事情。海尔森藏的很好，就目前而言，交际圈里没有一个人知道他的情况。<br/>深吸了口气，海尔森揉了揉藏在双球下的阴蒂，登时酥了半边。一只手扶住墙壁，任由热水打在身上，海尔森开始随心所欲地抚慰自己。敏感至极的阴蒂，充血肿胀的肉唇，饥渴难耐的穴口，他的手指都一一抚过。骚穴湿漉漉的，一开一合，渴望有点什么东西能塞进去。<br/>海尔森试试探探地往里塞了个指节，又不想太放纵自己。在他年轻的时候，这个雌穴甚至淫荡到叫他困扰，从这里获得的快感令他上瘾，戒掉这个还挺费了番力气。所以除了每隔一阵解解渴，他尽量不去招惹那里，免得又变得饥渴不堪。<br/>但是康纳来了以后，他就没有再出去找过男人，一来没有心情，二来对孩子影响也不太好。<br/>反正现在家里没有人。他暗自想。康纳高中刚毕业，跑出去跟朋友们玩，海尔森已经许给他夜不归宿的权利，估计今晚是回不来了。<br/>他小心地用半个指节戳了戳肉穴，一股淫水像是失禁了似的涌出来，顺着腿往下淌。海尔森抬头看看蓬头，索性拿下蓬头，把一条腿抬起来踩在墙上的水管道上，就这么张开双腿，犹豫着把还在喷水的蓬头靠近了腿间。<br/>细细的水柱打在敏感的私处，又麻又痒，海尔森抖的像触电一样，花穴不要命的往外涌水，又被水流冲去。实在是太久没有这样快乐了，他茫茫然想着，原来这里已经变得这般饥渴，稍微抚慰便幸福的恨不能立刻潮吹。他喘息着靠在浴室墙上，一味地拿莲蓬头冲刷腿间，很快便觉得腻烦，不由得把手指伸进去，揉弄里面的软肉。可惜了，他暗自寻思，去年搬家的时候把私藏的玩具都扔了，毕竟与儿子朝夕相处，留着也没什么用武之地。<br/>那怎么办，那怎么办？海尔森焦躁又委屈地把手指径直往里捅，身体里的欲火烧的他双腿发软，脸色绯红，神思恍惚，只觉得前几年有意忍耐遗忘的饥渴全部卷土重来，一时间势头竟比往常更烈，不知不觉中已然瘫坐在浴室瓷砖上，失神地抠挠着柔软的雌穴。<br/>好想要……想被一双结实的手臂紧紧环住，想有人在他耳边带着热气低语，想被人粗暴残酷地挤压在冰冷的角落里掰开腿，耻辱地捅开流水的穴眼强行进出。那个人会是谁？是他往昔的旧情人们，还是随便一个闯进来的歹徒？<br/>他倒在瓷砖上，黑发湿漉漉地贴在脸庞上，一双灰蓝色的眼珠氤氲着水汽，因长久不见阳光而苍白的肌肤这会儿反倒透了情欲的粉红，连胸膛锁骨都红了一片，细窄结实的腰身活蛇一般扭动，双手不雅地塞在腿间，急吼吼地抓挠抽插，恨不能掏烂了这没眼色的骚穴，省得这样折磨自己。幻想中自己已经被人搂进怀里，有一双手有力的抚摸过他的身体，揉搓着胸口的软肉，抑或是颤抖的臀部，呼吸的热气扑在他脸上，缠绵的低语，清新的气息，他在幻梦中往上看，看到的是康纳的脸。<br/>他睁开了眼睛。<br/>温水依旧从上而下的浇下来，却浇不灭一腔欲火，厕所的灯不知道什么时候被他自己按灭了，唯有窗外的微光能照亮他的脸，冰冷的瓷砖，空荡荡的房子，几乎让他委屈的哭出声。他孤独寂寞地不知所措，但他唯一的陪伴者已经长成了条大狼，正迫不及待地扑向外面的花花世界。康纳已经高中毕业了，很快就会去上大学，这个在两年前从天而降的小狼崽转眼间就要离开他的怀抱，而他只能在漆黑的浴室里无力地自慰。<br/>两年了，桌上温热的毛巾，刚做好的饭菜，或是临时点的外卖，正在摇晃的洗衣机，刚刚擦过的地板，随便丢在沙发上的年轻人的外套，这几乎就是每天下班回家时海尔森所能看见的情景。做父亲的会推开康纳的房门，柔声催促在写作业或者打游戏的儿子吃饭，少年头也不回地回应着，几分钟后跑出来迫不及待地吃饭——年轻人饿的快，饿的早，经常放学的时候肚子已经咕咕叫，好几次海尔森跟他说了，饿了的话自己吃饭就行，他都不以为然地，像在坚持什么一样等着父亲回家才肯开饭。这栋房子本是冰冷的，灰暗的，像海尔森的前半生，功成名就又碌碌无为，却因为这孩子的到来，洋溢了温暖的光。但随着日子一天天过去，海尔森必须接受孩子离开他的那一天越来越近的事实。<br/>无论他对康纳是怎么样的疼爱以至于迷恋。<br/>所幸他的欲望都可以藏在心底，不是吗？<br/>水的温度开始降低，海尔森无暇顾及。他的手指再次探进总是湿软紧致的雌穴，瘫在地板上大张着腿，开始肆无忌惮地满足自己。<br/>“康纳……天哪，上我，”他在甜蜜的幻想里无法自拔，在那里康纳对他温存备至，而且永远不会离开他，“用力干我，好孩子。”<br/>幻想中的康纳会伏在他身上，温柔又羞涩地亲吻他的脸颊，会解开裤子小心翼翼地在他身上磨蹭，但毫无疑问这满足不了海尔森，所以海尔森会越发过分的哭叫与指责，逼迫着康纳把阴茎插进他瘙痒难耐的雌穴里。哦，康纳的阴茎……他见过一次，在康纳有一次摔伤了腿在家修养，却又要坚持去洗澡的时候，他不得已只得亲自动手，帮孩子脱了衣服泡在浴缸里，整个过程他简直没办法控制自己的眼睛不往儿子两腿之间瞄，康纳却毫无羞愧之意地要求父亲帮他搓背打沐浴露，还时不时眯着眼睛笑着责怪父亲动作太慢，天哪，海尔森要控制自己别轻易勃起就已经很困难了，哪里还能专心干活。那天晚上，海尔森在梦里吸了半晚上儿子的阴茎。<br/>可惜梦只是梦。他在水流声中闭上眼睛大声呻吟，让酥麻的快感浸透了自己的神智，扭动着尖叫着高潮了。<br/>“康纳！”他全身紧绷着缩起来，“抱紧我！”<br/>“爸爸？”</p><p>海尔森的身体僵住了。他还在一股一股的射精，雌穴也例行公事的流出一波湿热的潮水，可他什么都感觉不到了，快感退潮般迅速远去，取而代之的是让他牙齿打战的寒冷。<br/>“爸爸，”康纳的声音清晰又真实，“还好吗？”<br/>海尔森颤抖着睁开眼睛。<br/>他看见本应在外面和朋友们玩一晚上的康纳就站在浴室门口，满脸迷茫，脸色通红，而他还大张着双腿，腿间被自己射的乱七八糟，蜜穴在他抽出手指后变成了一个合不拢的小黑洞，艳红的肉唇湿漉漉的凌乱不堪，看起来简直像个三流妓女。而儿子就站在门口看着他。<br/>“爸……”康纳的声音低如蚊蚋，慢慢走过来，“你……”<br/>海尔森瞪着眼睛，看儿子越来越近，直至在自己面前蹲下，愣是动弹不得。<br/>小狼崽的脸弥漫着绯红，一双褐色眼珠晶晶亮，海尔森注意到他的T裇因着天热，前襟处都湿透了，露出的锁骨与脖颈也湿漉漉的，深色的皮肤反射的光泽让海尔森恨不能凑过去舔几口。而海尔森自己还大张着双腿，身上淌着冷水，对着儿子暴露出被自己玩弄的乱七八糟的雌穴。<br/>康纳抬手关掉了水流。<br/>“你不该冲冷水，会感冒，”年轻人含糊不清地低语，“你从来没过告诉我这个……”<br/>他的手指慢慢伸向了父亲腿间那凌乱的花穴，海尔森的眼神紧紧跟着他的手指，就在距离他私处一寸的地方停下来。海尔森能听见他心爱的小狼崽心跳如鼓，呼吸如雷，像是有一场大雷雨酝酿着要疯狂的降临，却又只是藏在阴沉沉的云彩里寻找时机。<br/>“可以吗，爸爸？”康纳语气怯怯地问，“我知道你想……”<br/>这幅楚楚可怜的模样几乎叫海尔森心里塞满了怜爱，他那淫荡的阴道也适时的开始流水——上帝啊，这具身体实在孤独了太久了。<br/>他终究是点了头。<br/>康纳一把按上他的私处，大力揉搓起来。<br/>“啊……啊……”海尔森被刺激的声音不会拐弯，直直地从喉咙里跑出来，扭着腰迎合康纳乱摸的手。小狼崽的动作急切又纯情，先是叼着他的下唇吮吸，在他捏开自己的嘴伸进舌头时不知所措，但很快便无师自通地与海尔森搅和在一起，迷乱地在父亲甜蜜的口腔里乱舔，吸的啧啧有声，手上还毫无章法的揉着父亲的阴蒂。就像每个不懂事的处男，他拉开裤子掏出已经勃起的阴茎后便急不可耐地往目的地凑，恨不能马上直奔主题。海尔森能看出这可怜的孩子性急坏了，那根与他第二次见面的阴茎直愣愣地翘着，顶端已经冒出透明的前液，胯部微微颤抖，一副眼看要憋不住的模样。海尔森伸手撸了两把，便把康纳急的脸色涨红，跟个大番茄似的。<br/>“爸爸……”康纳羞赧道，“我……我……”<br/>海尔森爱怜地抚摸着那根马上要第一次上战场的玩意儿，口干舌燥，这饱满的手感，通红的龟头，足够海尔森好好爽一爽的大小，真让人恨不能一口吃进去，像梦里一样吸个半晚上。可是看小狼崽这个急色的模样，这等开胃小菜怕是要放到以后吃了。<br/>海尔森拽住他的阴茎往自己腿间引。<br/>“来啊，”做父亲的低声蛊惑，灰蓝色的眼睛又水润又泛着妖气，“好孩子，爸爸让你好好爽一次。”<br/>康纳听了这话，哪里还有魂在，急忙一个挺身，半根鸡巴捅进了父亲的骚穴。<br/>“嗯啊！”海尔森的身体猛地一跳，结实细窄的腰身弓了起来，康纳不禁伸手上去抱住。满是淫水的阴道又热又软，讨好地绞紧刚进来的客人，勾的小狼崽情不自禁往里捅，整个捅了进去。<br/>海尔森的眼睛都翻上去了。好棒好棒好棒好棒好棒，阴茎操进来了，康纳的双手也紧紧抱住了他，他一时间快活的失了神智，只能扭着腰催促对方快点动作。小狼崽虽然初经人事，好在基础原理还是懂的，按住海尔森就用力往里操干。<br/>“呜嗯嗯嗯嗯！好爽！”海尔森被他按在地砖上狠操了一气，面若桃花，眼神涣散，“康纳，好孩子……再使劲干我……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”<br/>康纳一口叼住他胸前乳尖，吸他叫出声，然后便在他身上一阵乱啃，双手像是他幻想里一样毫无章法的揉搓他苍白的肌肤。海尔森失魂落魄地抱住胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，本能地把手指插进去头发里爱抚着温热的头皮，感觉到康纳为此而战栗。“爸爸……”年轻人撒娇似的在他胸口磨蹭，“你，你对我真好……”<br/>“什么？”海尔森被操的小腹发热，“哪里好？”<br/>“你，你肯让我上你，”康纳半羞半喜，“爸，你吸好紧啊……”<br/>做父亲的不轻不重一巴掌拍在他头上：“闭嘴，少说胡话。”<br/>小狼崽不以为意地把自己的头搁在父亲胸口，眼神迷离：“我早就想和爸爸……”<br/>海尔森绷紧了身体，从身体深处猛地涌出一波温热的淫水，爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，哪里还有功夫理解康纳的话。康纳的阴茎在里面被一汪温水泡的舒爽极了，心神摇曳，大开大合的动作，操的海尔森叫都叫不出来，眼神直愣愣的注视着天花板，面色微红，微微张开的嘴唇里露出一点粉红色的舌尖，唯有手指在瓷砖上不停的抓挠，腰身软绵绵的，原本夹在康纳腰上的双腿也脱了力，被康纳索性架起来，把那处被操得烂红的淫穴暴露出来。康纳迷恋地亲吻着他的脸庞，啃咬他的锁骨，腾出一只手帮他撸动被忽略的阴茎。终于一口咬住他的肩膀，腰挺了又挺，一股股的射了进去。<br/>“啊……康纳……等下……”海尔森像是想起了什么，突然恢复了理智，惊慌失措地推挤着康纳的肩膀，“别射在里面！”<br/>小狼崽哪儿还有精力听他的话，一味往里顶了又顶，本能的要把自己的精液射的更深。<br/>“该死……”年长者松了劲，看了看头顶的灯，疲惫地用手背遮住了眼睛。<br/>真的发生了……他和康纳……<br/>闯了祸的小混蛋还趴在他身上喘气，津津有味地吸起了爸爸的奶头。<br/>“起来，”海尔森拍了拍他，“躺在地上难受的很。”<br/>“唔？”康纳这才回过神，急忙爬起来，“爸，你还好吗？”<br/>海尔森勉强坐起来，看了看腿间被操得一片泥泞的地方，此时浓稠的精液正从里面慢慢涌出来。<br/>“你觉得呢？”他无力地翻了个白眼。<br/>康纳的脸刷的一下红了，而且越来越红。<br/>“我，我给你洗洗……”他慌乱地拿下莲蓬头，小心地调着水温，总算他还有些脑子没拿着莲蓬头就往父亲腿间冲，而是用手心接了水给父亲清洗了一番。海尔森腿软腰软，只得斜靠在他身上任他清洗。<br/>康纳还穿着衣服，被海尔森反手脱去，露出鼓胀的胸部与细窄的腰，深色的皮肤与褐色的乳尖诱惑的海尔森咽了咽口水，到底是忍住了，两人便一起在水流中洗去了汗水。康纳懂事的拿起沐浴露帮爸爸抹，手指不怀好意地越摸越往下，直至诱人的深邃的臀缝，被海尔森一把抓住了手腕。<br/>“从什么时候开始？”父亲低声道，“你对我……有这种想法。”<br/>小狼崽安静地从后面抱紧了他。<br/>“从我第一眼见到你，”康纳低语，“我就……沦陷了，我想我明白为什么妈妈那么热烈的爱过你，因为我也……”<br/>海尔森叹了口气，抬起脸看着因为过热的水而弥漫的水雾。他向来不用这么热的水洗澡，可是一旦习惯了，就被热水浇的透进骨子里，浑身发软，舒服极了。<br/>他心爱的孩子亲吻着他的脖颈，像是最亲密的情人一样温柔缱绻。<br/>“好孩子……”他轻叹道。康纳的手不安分的乱摸着，揉弄着他的臀肉，又暗示性把手指探进去抚摸还没碰过的后穴。海尔森冲他翻个白眼，他立刻羞愧地挪开目光，但是手却没有拿开的意思。<br/>海尔森一时间觉得好笑极了：“你是真害羞还是假害羞？”<br/>小狼崽顿时触电般收回了手，脸色通红：“爸爸……我……”<br/>海尔森捏住他的手，指引他径直伸向自己的后穴。</p><p> </p><p>水雾在玻璃上氤氲出一片片朦胧的雾花，橘黄色的灯光下，海尔森浑身赤裸，皮肤上沾染着情欲的绯红，半长的黑发湿漉漉地贴在肩膀上，正伏在墙上艰难地喘息，康纳的手指不熟练地在他后穴里摸索，磕磕绊绊，惹得对方一阵紧跟着一阵的战栗。康纳只觉得自己的血都滚烫的像岩浆一样，咕嘟嘟的冒泡，毛孔呼呼散热气，恨不能抱紧了海尔森微凉的身体好好的舒爽一番，然而在这档子事儿上他算是摸石头过河，海尔森不发话，他也吃不准扩张的够不够，只好在柔软的肉穴里挠来挠去。海尔森看起来享受极了，双腿都微微的打颤，嗓子里发出些带着气声的婉转呻吟，听的康纳硬的发疼，偏偏海尔森只言不发，一味叫的动听。<br/>“爸，我能不能……”康纳艰难地问，然而做父亲的只假作听不见，等到小狼崽那可怜的玩意儿都涨的发疼，顶端通红，这才嗤笑出声，微微转过头，越过自己的肩膀给了儿子一个狡黠的眼神。<br/>他立刻遭到了穷凶极恶的报复，被按在墙壁上操的叫都叫不出来。粗壮又挺直的阴茎在他层层收缩的后穴里粗暴地摩擦着他的腺体，操的他腰身酥软，摇摇欲坠。康纳一把捞住他的腰，闭上眼睛纵情欲海，完全不顾海尔森的乞求与试图掰开自己手臂的行径。他知道自己太粗暴了，但快感催促着他，叫他骑虎难下，无法自控地动作着，操的海尔森的肉穴直溅水。康纳把手挪下去一摸，这才发觉父亲前面的雌穴已经在淅淅沥沥地流水，他差点以为是海尔森失禁了，左右摸摸才确定是潮吹了一波。<br/>“等等……歇会儿……”海尔森捂着小腹喘息着，“太多了，我受不了了。”<br/>康纳不置可否，只一味操的高兴，甚至把手指挤进前面的阴道，戳的海尔森像小猫儿似的发出些呜呜咽咽的哭声。“你好湿，”他在海尔森的耳边低语，“我好高兴……你心里有我，是不是？”<br/>海尔森在快感的漩涡里勉强挣扎出些理智。<br/>“你少给我蹬鼻子上脸的，”他断断续续地说，“闭嘴，干我就行。”<br/>康纳抽身而出，打开了淋浴，海尔森摇摇晃晃地转过身抱紧了他，他们在水流中接吻，舔舐对方的唇舌，在水声中听见两人心跳如雷。海尔森的手抚摸过儿子的身体时，这才直观的意识到原来这孩子已经长的这么高，这么壮，强壮到足以把自己抱起来顶在墙上操，而他也确实这么做了。年长者的心在剧烈的快感与汹涌的感情中战栗，直到康纳粗鲁地啃着他的嘴唇，用手指玩弄他红肿的雌穴，他才压抑着尖叫高潮了，身体深处喷出的淫液打湿了康纳的手。而小狼崽咬着他的嘴唇射在了他的后穴里。<br/>水又凉了。</p><p>海尔森是被康纳用毛巾裹着横抱回卧室的，他太疲惫以至于懒得说什么，只是靠在康纳肩头，沉醉于小狼崽难得展现出的强壮与掌控力。<br/>康纳一口跟着一口啄着他的脸，亲个没完，还时不时傻笑两声。海尔森因为躺平在了舒适的床铺里，心情很好，故而看他这幅傻模样也顺眼的很，怜爱之情涌上心头。<br/>“笑什么呢？”做父亲的抚摸着康纳的脸颊，“怎么这么早回家了，还以为你要玩一个晚上。”<br/>康纳撅了撅嘴。<br/>“所以你是以为我不会回来才……原来你不是在等我。”<br/>海尔森满脸问号。<br/>“等你？你做哪门子梦呢？”<br/>康纳听了差点哭出来。</p><p>康纳确实做了个梦。<br/>他梦见妈妈死了。他要在妈妈的朋友们的帮助下才能举办葬礼。那时是初冬，树上枯黄的叶子只需一阵风就会无助地永远离开树枝。康纳梦见自己在妈妈的棺材前，看着远处一颗银杏树下站着的男人。那棵树灿烂的像一大片金黄色的云，一片叶子飘飘忽忽地落在那人的肩膀上，黑色的大衣衣摆随风摇晃，半长的黑发束在脑后，那对灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，他几乎从那双眼睛里看到了世间万物。<br/>然后那人拧头就走。他惊慌失措地追上去。为什么，爸爸，你不想要我吗？<br/>爸爸？</p><p>“康纳，醒醒！”他在剧烈的摇晃里头痛欲裂的醒来，“孩子，你没事吧？”<br/>“我……”康纳慌乱地睁开眼，看见的是海尔森担忧的脸，“我，我没事。”<br/>海尔森冰凉的手指擦过他的脸庞，他这才知道自己流了满脸的泪水。<br/>“怎么了，”父亲亲吻着他的额头，“好孩子，告诉爸爸怎么了？”<br/>康纳茫然地摇摇头。他无疑是在陪海尔森躺着的时候不小心睡着了，也不知道睡了多久，这会儿屋里只留了一盏壁灯。海尔森的黑发已经半干，因为他撑着头，幕布一样的垂下来，散发出一股洗发水的清香。<br/>“你用的是我的洗发水。”康纳含糊地说。<br/>海尔森垂下了目光。<br/>“忘了给你吹头发。”<br/>“没事，马上干了。”<br/>康纳不在说话，专注地看着海尔森的脸。<br/>“爸爸，我以后……能在你屋睡吗？”<br/>海尔森怔了一下，然后微笑起来。<br/>“当然啦，”他哄孩子一般低语道，“这是你的家，你想睡在哪里都行。”<br/>康纳把脸埋进他的怀里。<br/>就是这样，就是这种感觉，他们是一艘小船，一个孤岛，在昏黑冷酷的世间漂流。康纳想要永远依偎在父亲身边，品尝父亲所有的情感与关心。如果可以，他情愿做一只被锁在笼子里的鸟，只要能永远围着海尔森打转。<br/>“你从来没告诉我你的身体……”<br/>“……这有什么好说的，”海尔森撇撇嘴，单是这个表情康纳都觉得他做出来的格外英俊，“倒是你，一点都没胆怯，说吧，第几次了。”<br/>“我是第一次啊，”眼看一盆污水要浇过来，小狼崽吓得赶紧发布声明，“我，我明明很不好意思的……是你勾引我！”<br/>海尔森一把揪住他的耳朵，康纳不甘示弱，两个人便在床上吵闹不休，互相纠缠，笑的喘不上气。终于康纳取得了压倒性的胜利，父亲死死压在身下。<br/>“快下去，”海尔森边笑边说，“喘不上气了。”<br/>“海尔森，”康纳蓦然道，“我爱你。”<br/>一时间房间里静默了。康纳看到海尔森的眼睛星辰一般亮起来了一瞬间，但很快又暗淡了下去。<br/>“你还太年轻。”他苦涩地说过。<br/>康纳知道他的意思，一时间心里失落，但也不急于一时，只是枕在他怀里舒服的眯起眼睛。<br/>“你知道我爱你就行，”他撒娇似的说，“就……别赶我离开你。”<br/>海尔森安静地看着他，康纳摸不清他有没有了解到自己的心意，但最终，他看到海尔森的嘴角出现了一抹不易察觉的笑意。<br/>“你真是个好孩子，康纳。”父亲温柔地说，然后吻了他的嘴唇。<br/>“无论如何，破处快乐。”<br/>“爸！”<br/>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我来啦</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下<br/>“一起洗。”<br/>“不，康纳。”<br/>“一起洗。”<br/>“你又不是小孩子，难道还要爸爸帮你洗澡吗？”<br/>康纳的嘴顿时撅的能挂油瓶。<br/>此时两人正裸着躺在杂乱无章的床铺上，衣服被褥丢的到处都是，海尔森微微叉开腿，好让某些不明液体能从自己后穴顺利淌出来，康纳则搂抱着他的腰，深色的皮肤上闪着汗水的光泽。这只小狼崽正楚楚可怜地看着父亲，好像他才是受害人似的。<br/>“听着康纳，”海尔森无可奈何地说，“我们已经在一起赖了一星期了，这一周你的手就没离开过我的身体……”<br/>“你上厕所时我没碰你。”康纳好心提醒他说。海尔森眼睛一瞪。<br/>“真是谢谢你啊小王八蛋，这样下去你迟早阳痿早泄。”<br/>海尔森这话说的是真心实意。自从上次他松了口献身给儿子，这孩子就像是陷入了某种发情期，只要歇好了，马上缠着海尔森要个不停。聚会也不去了，篮球也不打了，就连游戏机都快落灰了，康纳一腔心思全在父亲身上，好像海尔森身上涂了蜜似的，叫他像只嗜甜的蜘蛛抱着猎物不撒手，次次将海尔森亵玩到失神才善罢甘休。日复一日，他们差不多把房子全都糟蹋了一遍，海尔森的两处淫穴一度被操得红肿，乳尖也时时破皮，身上也有的是青紫吻痕。小处男憋的久了，海尔森也并不是不能理解，但是一个星期下来，康纳精神抖擞，他快要撑不住了。再说了，他也真担心康纳这样毫无节制会出什么问题。<br/>“拜托了爸爸，”这孩子还在好声好气地恳求，“我保证我什么都不干，真的，我绝对，绝对不进去。”<br/>老狼踹开他，跳下床一溜烟进了浴室，捏住门把手阴恻恻地对紧追而来的小狼崽咧嘴一笑。<br/>“滚蛋！”<br/>康纳眼疾手快把自己卡在门缝里：“你不能这么对我！”<br/>“康纳！”<br/>他的好儿子二话不说挤了进来把他按在墙上，海尔森恼怒地挣扎着，却也是力气越来越小，欲拒还迎般贴紧了对方温热的身体。小狼崽叼着他的嘴唇低声嘀咕，海尔森一句都没听懂，只知道这孩子又开始撒娇了。他的心登时软的像化掉的黄油，揉了揉康纳乱蓬蓬的头发，怜爱极了。康纳这孩子性子淡漠，一向是做得多说的少，可这几天却小孩儿似的时时赖在父亲怀里撒娇闹脾气，动不动就撅撅嘴，海尔森又是惊奇，又是觉得难得，自然是一味的娇惯起来，故而最近康纳嚣张的很，都有胆子欺负海尔森了。<br/>“爸爸，求你了，”小狼崽呜呜噫噫地恳求，“就……一起洗，我保证我不欺负你了，真的。”<br/>“是吗？”海尔森一把捏住他的脸，“知道对不住我了？”<br/>康纳的脸被他捏的挤在一起，支支吾吾：“我……我忍不住，我一看见你就想……爸我错了还不行吗？我补偿你就是了。”<br/>“你？补偿我？”海尔森登时觉得有些好笑，“你能怎么补偿我？”<br/>小狼崽歪着头对他笑，打开水流开始帮他洗澡，慢慢地揉捏着他的身体。海尔森满心迷惑，又被他揉的心神荡漾，警惕心也渐渐的消失了。康纳的手像是沾染了什么魔力，所到之处，都引发了海尔森一阵阵的战栗，汗毛都竖起来了。<br/>“这就是你给我的补偿？”他喘息着问。<br/>他的好儿子温柔地亲了亲他的嘴唇。<br/>“不，还有更多，腿分开点。”<br/>“康纳——”海尔森警告道。<br/>“我不进去，”康纳的眼神像浓雾一般迷离，“拜托了，爸爸，让我……”他一边说一边蹲下身去，海尔森惊愕地瞪大眼睛，腿间却不由自主地升腾起一股渴求的酥麻感。他无力阻止康纳伏在他腿间伸出舌头，也不想阻止。<br/>“少看色情网站。”他咬牙切齿地说。康纳在下面嗤笑出声，直接绕开他半勃的阴茎，舔开肥厚的阴唇。海尔森啊了一声，险些腿一软跌到地上。康纳用手指撇开他的肉唇，好让最敏感的阴蒂与若隐若现的甬道一起暴露出来，舌头毫不留情地招呼上去，舔的海尔森浑身颤抖，觉得小腹似有热流欲排不排，腰身酥麻，像是化了骨头般，淫穴疯了似的流水，又被康纳的手指死死堵住。<br/>“好孩子……”海尔森乞求着，自己却不知道到底在乞求什么，“快……”<br/>康纳狠嘬了口他的阴蒂，惹得他尖叫出声，穴口涌出的液体几乎让人以为他在失禁，康纳在折磨他，用舌头与时不时发出的坏笑，声音造成的震动更让他几乎昏迷。他爽的眼睛都翻上去，浑身痉挛，只觉得自己像块面团，连人带灵魂都被康纳随便把玩在手心里搓扁揉圆。<br/>康纳吸的够了，便把舌头探进湿到汪了窝淫水的雌穴，在紧窄的阴道里四处舔弄。海尔森的身体里面热极了，滚烫的像血，像岩浆，康纳舔的得趣，贴上去大口吸吮，把父亲乱动的腰身死死按在冰凉的墙上，听父亲叫的又尖又喘，像是马上要被他舔死了似的。太甜美了，从海尔森身体内部迸发出的情欲与放荡，那滚烫又不断收缩的腔道，涌出来温热的淫液，康纳能舔到的每一寸都充盈着生机勃勃的欲望。海尔森的身体像眼泉水，情欲越挖越深，越发丰沛。而能让父亲爽的死去活来，康纳心头的骄傲也几乎撑破了胸腔。他刻意地不去碰海尔森的阴茎，存了些天真的坏心眼，想让海尔森仅靠雌穴便爽上天。<br/>可这会儿年长者已然经受不住了，雌穴被舔的酸涩极了，甚至感觉不到自己在流水，小腹处酥麻到胀痛，前面的阴茎射了出来也全然不知。他哼唧着推三阻四，却纯粹是欲拒还迎，康纳舔的倒是越来越起劲，淫水都淌到下巴上了。<br/>“康纳……”他素日喜爱装腔作势的父亲正在绝望地乞求他，“快停下，快停下……”<br/>年轻人像只长毛大狗似的依依不舍地在那个好地方嗅了嗅：“干什么？”<br/>海尔森无力地推了他一把，示意他走开。但显然他曾经那个听话的好儿子已经一去不复返了。<br/>“我喜欢这样舔你，爸爸，”小狼崽沉迷地把鼻尖贴上父亲的私处，嗅闻着那里充满肉欲的味道，“我知道你也喜欢。”<br/>他站起来像抓住小鸡的老鹰一样，鹰爪不顾海尔森的挣扎把人紧紧按在墙上，蓄势待发的阴茎顶开微微颤抖的肉唇径直捅入酸涩不已的阴道。海尔森发出了一声微弱的哭声，康纳立刻感到有温热的水流滑过自己的大腿，他低头一看，发现海尔森居然失禁了，用的不是前面而是肉唇间隐秘的小孔。海尔森惶恐地伸手下去想捂住，但水流依然从他的指缝间不可挽回的淌出来。<br/>“天哪……”康纳惊愕地喃喃自语。他听说过类似的事情（感谢色情网站），但没想到海尔森会如此轻易的丢盔卸甲。男人的头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，眼神恍惚，因为羞耻而脸色发红，苍白的手指捂在腿间红肿之处，却还是淅淅沥沥地漏水，着实是一副美景。康纳咽了下口水，毫不怀疑等海尔森醒过神来自己会被父亲痛骂一顿。<br/>“你答应过的……”年长者虚弱地抗议，但是他拦不住他淳朴的儿子背信弃义。康纳在他体内越发深入， 操的他小腹尽是难以忍受的酸涩感。海尔森无力地垂下头，感觉自己就像个无机的充气娃娃一样被康纳尽情亵玩。康纳在啃咬他的脖颈，在青紫的吻痕上叠上新的，然后撒娇似的把头埋在海尔森的颈窝里，毫无疑问他已经看穿了海尔森吃软不吃硬的本质，知道卖软撒娇比霸王硬上弓更有收益。<br/>“我不会就这么原谅你。”海尔森哑着嗓子低声说。<br/>“你会的，”康纳告诉他，“你总是会。”<br/>康纳是对的。</p><p>他们做爱，在浴室里的雾气与水声里翻来覆去的交合。康纳似乎酷爱吮吸父亲的唇舌，像只逮了鱼的馋猫一样，亲到人几乎窒息才罢休。海尔森不知道自己有没有在反抗，或者拒绝，他只知道无论他说什么做什么，最终还是要被康纳肆意摆布，这并不可怕，因为康纳永远不会真的伤害他。这是他的儿子，他养在身边的孩子，与他朝夕相处，患难与共，心心相印，永远站在同一阵营，他不必担心会因为这孩子受伤。如果……不把那些情爱的痕迹算进去的话。<br/>他最后的记忆是康纳从后面上了他，像只大狼一样叼着他的后颈含含糊糊地呼唤他，而他也没力气回应，一边配合地把臀部往后顶一边似睡非睡地合上眼。<br/>康纳一巴掌甩在他滑腻的臀肉上。<br/>“混蛋！”一下子清醒过来的海尔森怒而骂道。<br/>“别睡，爸爸，”小狼崽恳求他说，“还没做完呢。你真的这么累吗？”<br/>海尔森恼怒到不想多说一句话。康纳正顶着他的腺体使劲磨，磨的他前面的阴茎滴滴答答淌水。<br/>“快结束了，”康纳一边自顾自爽一边说，“一会儿我抱你去床上睡，你想睡多久都可以。”<br/>海尔森用最后的力气在他大腿上掐了一把以示报复。</p><p>康纳实现了他的承诺——他最后周到地帮海尔森洗了澡，擦干了身体，抱回了已经收拾好的床上。海尔森的身体软绵绵地陷进床单里，一根手指头都不想动弹。康纳努力地想缩进他的怀里，最终因为自己体型过大与海尔森拒不配合作罢，改为把父亲搂进怀里。海尔森也不与他客气，舒服地趴在他的胸肌上，困乏地眨着眼。<br/>“我明天去上班，”海尔森昏沉地说，“所以你今天少给我找麻烦了。”<br/>“后天吧。”康纳有商有量地说，海尔森翻了个白眼，一声不吭，于是康纳就知道没戏了。<br/>“饿不饿？”康纳问，海尔森听见自己的肚子适时的响了起来。<br/>“我去做饭？”<br/>“不，”海尔森捏了捏他的胸肌回答，“等我睡着了才准你下床。”<br/>康纳一时间哭笑不得。<br/>“还以为你已经烦我了。”<br/>“你是挺烦人的，”海尔森的声音越来越小，越来越含糊，“但是……”<br/>年轻人认认真真地等着他的下文，等到的却是平缓的呼吸声。</p><p>海尔森睡醒时，天已经黑了。他打了个哈欠，在床上滚了一圈，懒洋洋地看着昏沉的天色。门外隐约传来叮叮当当的声音，过了一会儿，一只（貌似）贤惠的康纳推开门探进头来。<br/>“醒了？可以吃饭了。”<br/>海尔森一招手，康纳就像只小狗狗一样迫不及待地爬上床来亲他。<br/>“吃饭吧，爸爸。”<br/>海尔森闻到他手指上有一点点肉香，大约是这孩子做饭时捏着培根来了几口，便伸出舌头舔了舔上面的油渍。康纳和他妈妈一样都有这种小习惯，做饭时切菜切到一半往嘴里塞了一小截黄瓜，一片番茄，或者在食物刚熟的时候就从锅里捏出一片培根尝尝。海尔森猛然惊觉他过于了解康纳了，他甚至能在大脑里清晰地播放康纳深夜说梦话的声音。<br/>这也许就是他们坦然开始了乱伦行为的原因之一。他们对彼此了解到就差把对方剖开看看五脏六腑，性爱反而像是个有趣的家庭活动，不亚于一起喝啤酒看球赛和在公园野餐。<br/>康纳哼哼着亲他的脸，像只粘人的小猫，亲的他脸上都是口水。<br/>“我真的饿了。”海尔森喃喃道。<br/>“那下床吃饭啊。”<br/>做父亲的嗤笑出声。他睡了一个囫囵觉，舒服的不得了，看康纳也是无比顺眼，故而抱住儿子温存了片刻。<br/>“你看，我在想，”过了一会儿康纳说，“我没必要离家太远，是不是？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“所以……我没申请你之前让我申请的大学。”<br/>海尔森低下头去看他。康纳心虚地扁了扁嘴。<br/>“我就想在波士顿呆着。”<br/>父亲凝视着他，却已经失去了生气的脾气。康纳像是只飘在天上的风筝，海尔森以为他在天上越飞越高，逐渐远去，不料这个傻风筝自己拽着线回来了。<br/>这么一想海尔森忍不住笑出声。康纳疑惑地看着他。<br/>“你不会已经被我气到精神错乱了吧？”<br/>海尔森抬手往他头上拍了一巴掌，然后抱住他使劲亲了一口。康纳没说什么，但明显已经被他搞的一头雾水。海尔森也不解释，扯开他松松垮垮的睡衣，捏住他的下巴吻了上去。<br/>“我以为你明天要上班？”小狼崽狡黠地眨眨眼。<br/>海尔森歪歪头：“我也可以再休息两天。”<br/>“那晚饭呢？”<br/>“我觉得它也可以等等我们。”<br/>小狼崽吃吃地笑了起来。他们开始在床上打闹，嬉笑着弄乱了床单，然后热情地拥吻在一起。<br/>“爸爸……”在海尔森终于如愿以偿地把儿子含在嘴里时听见康纳的声音，带着点犹豫与羞怯，“我们……可以一直这样下去吧？”<br/>海尔森并没有回答，这个问题也无需回答，当他们在缠绵悱恻后肢体交缠着躺在床上时，答案已然不言而喻。<br/>“你可以永远和我一起洗澡，或者睡觉，或者任何事情，”海尔森悄悄告诉他，“只要你想。”<br/>他的爱，他的欲望，他亲爱的儿子，正用那双棕色的明亮的眼睛，倾慕地看着他。这单纯的狡猾的性感的天真的孩子像是他私藏的宝藏，唯有他能看透所有的光。<br/>“我们该吃晚饭了，爸爸。”康纳说，然后一头扎进父亲的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>